The Bounty and the Beast
by Batbabe1
Summary: Sometimes Spike just can't hide from Faye........ little bit of SF, mentioned SJ


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, some company does. Don't ask me right now, cause I can't remember at all....

* * *

A/N: Don't know where this came from. I was just sitting in my criminology class one night and was hit with the idea of this (though I guess it was somewhat appropriate considering what class I was in). I'm pretty sure this is a one shot, but if I get enough good reviews and some good inspiration, I may continue it. We'll just have to wait and see.....  
  
Please R/R!

* * *

****

**The Bounty and the Beast**  
  
_By: Batbabe_

__

* * *

Sometimes he couldn't believe his own rotten luck. The one person he was trying to avoid the most in the galaxy (at that particular time) had just waltzed into the bar he was currently occupying.  
  
"Damn woman...." He took another swig of his drink, hoping that she would just leave him alone, but knowing she wouldn't be that kind. He motioned for the bartender to pour him another round, he had the feeling he'd be needing it soon.  
  
"Spike...."  
  
He looked to see her standing beside him, a determined look on her face. The cowboy didn't even bother smirking at her as he turned back to his drink. More than anything right now, he simply wanted her to go away. At least with her gone, he wouldn't have to think about he had acted earlier, he wouldn't have to feel guilty.  
  
/Hmph What do I have to feel guilty about? She's the one that started it./ He took another sip and felt the alcohol burn the back of his throat.  
  
"Hey Lunkhead, I'm talking to you!" Her voice had gone an octave higher so she could grab his attention, along with the rest of the patronage's. Slowly, he turned back to regard her. She was the only thing he could see clearly, the rest of the bar was enshrouded in a haze. Whether it was the smoke or effects of his drinking, he didn't know. He didn't much care either.  
  
"What do you want now, Faye?" Perhaps the best way to get rid of her would be to humor her for a while, then tell her to leave him the hell alone. He could see the bruise forming on her cheek already and he scowled deeply. She didn't look like she had when he had left her, and she didn't seem frightened or angry anymore. She looked more hurt than anything. That was a new emotion from her, usually she was just a greedy, lying, mouthy wench.  
  
"About earlier......." She looked down at the floor, closing her eyes slightly. "I'm sorry. I never should have brought her up."  
  
Now he knew he had to be drunk. Faye Valentine never apologized, not matter how wrong she was. For her to apologize so quickly, and without being forced, meant that the world had to be coming to an end. At least he was too drunk to notice.  
  
The former bounty continued to stare at him, patiently waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed heavily and sat on the stool beside him. Spike obviously wasn't going to make this easy for her.....  
  
The bartender placed a small glass on the bar in front of her, then quickly filled it with what appeared to be whisky. The liquid was relieving to her dried mouth, and burned down her throat as she swallowed. The bartender filled her glass again, after she had drank it all in one gulp.  
  
Spike just sat there, hardly looking at the woman at his side. He wasn't angry anymore, but he didn't feel like acknowledging what had happened earlier. Maybe if he ignored the shrew, she would give up and go away. But he didn't hold out much hope of that happening, she could be just as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be.  
  
"You do realize that you're going to have to talk to me eventually, right?" She decided to give directness a shot. "Besides, I'm the one who should really be pissed here." Faye took another swig. "So you were pissed at me for saying her name, you didn't have to hit me for it."  
  
He looked deeper into the contents of the glass between his hands, thoughts returning to their fight earlier that evening.  
  
The woman always found a way to get on his nerves, and that day had been no exception. They had started yelling at each other over something so stupid and petty that Spike couldn't even remember it now. He had called her a whore in vinyl, and she had thrown his biggest personal loss right back at him. Anger had swept over him so suddenly that he didn't realize what he was doing until he had done it.  
  
The image of her lying on the floor below him clutching her cheek still haunted him.  
  
They said nothing, simply stared at each other in shock. It took some effort for the bounty hunter to unclench his fist before he ran out of the room and exited the ship.  
  
He had never hit a woman before.... He hadn't expected Faye to search for him, so he hadn't bothered to try and hide where he had gone. He needed to find solace, and he found it in the bottom of a shot glass.  
  
He returned to the present at the sound of her smashing her glass on the bar in front of them. The bartender immediately began to protest her willingly damaging his property, but was silenced by her yelling.  
  
"Dammit lunkhead! Will you just talk to me?! I think you owe me that after I went through all the trouble to track you down and apologize!" She was standing now, facing him. He barely glanced at her in return.  
  
"Just go away, Faye." The words came out so quietly that the green eyed woman wasn't sure if she heard them at all. It simply fueled her anger.  
  
"Get over yourself, Spike! You think you're the only one in the universe that's ever lost something?" His head turned to look at her sharply, and their gazes locked. "Some people have lost a whole hell of a lot more than you, but they go on. They don't shut down everytime someone happens to mention what they've lost and they sure as hell don't hit people over it!"  
  
She was out of breath now, and began to grow nervous at the cold look on his face.  
  
Wordlessly, he stood up and faced her. They were only a few inches apart, she could feel his steady breath on her face. The two of them stood there for what seemed like forever, neither backing down. The other occupants of the bar gawked at them, nervous themselves over what might transpire next.  
  
Eventually, Spike made the first move. He reached into his pocket and pulled out enough money to pay for both of their drinks and the broken glass. Then he moved for the door, nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes were on him as he left the establishment, without speaking.  
  
Faye stayed where she was, astonished at his actions. She couldn't help but glower at the door he had passed through, wondering for the fiftieth time that night why he was so damn stubborn. And wondering again why she cared.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that sucked. Not quite the ending I had envisioned. But I suppose it could be worse. I really don't see how the title fits either, but it was the only thing that came to mind. And I'm supremely sorry if they seem out of character. I think these are some of the hardest characters in anime to write as themselves......but I digress, Please review!  
  
.


End file.
